


did you dream about me?

by Lua



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post Game, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Post-Game(s), Unbeta'd, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua/pseuds/Lua
Summary: Dirk wants to wake up Eridan and he decides that the best way to do it is with a blowjob.





	did you dream about me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roundandtalented](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/gifts).



Dirk watched Eridan sleeping for a few minutes before deciding it was time for his very nocturnal alien boyfriend to wake up. It was well past midnight and by now that was just lazy and while he could blast a song like, say, Very Busy People and make Eridan jump out of bed all flared fins and fight or flight instincts kicked in, he actually had very serious feelings for this specific alien. Very serious feelings that made him less of an asshole.

As he watched, Eridan frowned slightly and tilted his head a bit to the left, making a lock of hair fall on his face. It made Dirk smile a bit; those were very serious feelings, indeed.

So this called for a gentler approach.

He crawled under the light sheet covering Eridan’s body and made himself comfortable under the impromptu tent. Eridan was naked under the sheets, having dropped into bed right after his bath in the early hours of the day – complaining about how human furniture would never compare to what they used to have on Alternia and demanding that Dirk made some kind of noise to prove he was actually listening because who could tell if he wasn’t even already asleep, those shade should be trashed. Trashed! – and refusing to properly dry himself or put any clothes on. It had been amusing and now it made things só much easier.

Dirk positioned himself between Eridan’s legs, keeping his weight on his arms to not wake him up before the planned time. He brushed his lips over his grubscars and Eridan sighed softly into his sleep. Dirk smirked and moved his lips over his side gills. Just a ghost of a kiss and he was gone, trailing his way down Eridan’s side. He stopped to consider if he should kiss down the other side too, on the account that it would be only fair.

Dirk stopped to press his lips over Eridan’s hip bone and just because that wasn’t enough to wake him up – or, at least, to make him quit pretending he wasn’t aware of what was going on under his own sheets – he decided to suck a mark there. It took some time, effort and a learned technique to leave a purple bruise on Eridan’s grey and fucking thick skin.

Eridan made a soft sleepy noise and Dirk pulled the sheet down to uncover his head so he could check if his boyfriend was waking up already. His fins twitched but, other than that, he seemed just as asleep as before Dirk set out this under-sheet expedition. Dirk moved back down and wrapped an arm around Eridan’s right leg, making him bend his knee a bit so it could be pulled up. He glanced up at Eridan – just to check – and leaned in to lick the lips of Eridan’s nook all the way down.

Eridan shifted a bit, pressing his eyes tightly. Dirk licked it again, a small and gentle caress of his tongue thing time. He did it a few more times and Eridan let out a soft sigh that sounded like it wanted to be a moan when it grew up. Dirk moved his free hand to be able to spread his nook enough to press the tip of his tongue in. The shock in temperature surely went both ways.

After moving his tongue in and out a few times, the tip of Eridan’s tentabulge hit Dirk’s nose. It’d have been potentially embarrassing if its owner didn’t look fast asleep. He was relaxed on the bed and Dirk took that as a challenge to see how far he could get before absolutely needing to shake him awake. He backed away from Eridan’s nook, replacing his tongue with a finger he slowly twisted and curled inside him.

Dirk licked the tip of Eridan’s bulge and, instead of just trashing around, it tried to follow the warmth of Dirk’s tongue. There was a new player in this game and he was ready for it. He crawled up a bit more and tried to capture the tip of Eridan’s bulge with his lips since both his hands were preoccupied as it was. It wasn’t hard, but the bulge itself didn’t seem happy with having just its tip licked and sucked on. It kept trashing around and, at least once, it escaped Dirk’s mouth and hit him on the cheek, leaving a wet purple trail on his skin.

Dirk leaned closer to tease the coiling bulge, giving it small licks and sucking open-mouthed on random parts of it. Eridan moaned in his sleep, kicking his leg lightly. Dirk tightened his hold on Eridan’s thigh and tried to guide his bulge into his mouth. He let it move around and try to curl around his tongue while he added a second finger into Eridan’s nook. He fingered him slowly, which made a hell of a contrast to how his bulge wanted things to go, considering it was trying to gag Dirk as soon as Dirk closed his lips around it to suck.

Dirk looked up just in time to see him blink awake and catch the confused but turned on expression on his face. Eridan moaned and threw his head back, making his horns catch on the pillow a little bit. It had happened before; neither of them had cared and neither of them care now.

“Do we need a bucket here?” Dirk asked, but it was mostly muffled by the moving bulge on his mouth.

Eridan opened his eyes, seeming to realize he was awake.

“Damn,” he gasped and put a hand on Dirk’s head, flexing his fingers in an effort to not grab his hair and just force his head down. Dirk could feel the tips of Eridan’s claws ghosting his scalp.

He pulled away from Eridan’s bulge and spent some time just watching him as he fingered him. Eridan didn’t seem awake enough to make coherent demands, so when his legs started tensing up, Dirk decided it was time to stop before their mattress got ruined.

“You fucking tease,” he said when Dirk sat back on his own knees, watching Eridan from between his legs. His voice was still heavy with sleep.

Dirk felt very pleased with himself.

“Good morning,” he said. Eridan made an incomprehensible noise that Dirk was certain was a complain. “Ah, don’t be like that. If you get up, we can fuck against the wall,” he offered but Eridan still seemed pissed over the edging. “Come on, don’t be like that. You know you want to.”

It took a few minutes, but Eridan finally sighed and relaxed against the bed again.  
"Yeah, fine. That sounds really good now."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it!!
> 
> i'm not really good with porn but i wanted to give this a try. i hope it's enjoyable to read and i do hope you liked it!


End file.
